Only In My Dreams
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Cameron has just left PPTH and is heading out of town. The night she leaves, House can't stop thinking about her and she can't stop thinking about him. Hameron smut with sexual violence in later chapters. Contains season 6 spoilers.
1. I dreamed a Dream

_**A/N: This idea hit me like a bolt of lightning as I was discussing the rumors about Cameron coming back to the show before the season ends with ShootingStar7123. It'll probably be a small part if anything, so it would be awesome to have her hooking up with House. Cuz "if she's gonna have a cameo, it may as well be a good one!" So I give you "my" cameo. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to FOX.

_**

* * *

**_**Only In My Dreams**_**  
**_

Damn it was hard to sleep! Every time House closed his eyes he can see her, hear her. Every single word she said. He could even hear her tears, and he just wanted to hold her. _Why didn't I hold her?_

"_I loved you, and I loved Chase. I'm sorry for you both. For what you've become. Because..there's no way back for either of you."_

What did that mean? _I know I'm a callous son of a bitch for the most part but I'm sure as hell not the cold-hearted bastard she made me sound like._

His thigh started to ache and he gently massaged it as he continued to think about her. He could smell her hair and her very essence as she stood next to him and softly kissed his cheek, lingering there for a little longer than necessary.

At that thought, his cock twitched and came to life.

She was leaving Chase. She was more or less available. If only I'd followed her all the way out. If only I'd called her name. If I played my cards right, she'd be in my bed right now, not staying in some cold, impersonal hotel room across town.

"Fuck it," he said out loud as if someone might've been listening. He had plenty of chances to pursue Cameron and he fucked each one of them up. Today was no exception. She was really gone this time.

***

Across town, Cameron was laying in her king sized hotel bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events of that day as well.

_Why did I have to tell him I loved him? He already knew_. Of that, she was sure. Yet he didn't say a word. Just stood there as she went on. Then when she kissed him on the cheek, the stubble of his beard electrified her.

She remembered how his lips felt when she kissed him just 2 years ago and the contrast of their softness to the scratchy whiskers of his chin. The way he slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss and the way his hands gently slid up and down her arms.

She found her hand traveling down her stomach to the inside of her thigh as she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

_No point in dwelling on it now_. If he really wanted her, he would've tried to stop her from leaving. And she would've turned around and run back to his arms. God but she wanted to turn around and take one last look at him! She could hear his movement behind her and she was reasonably sure he was following not too far behind. But he didn't go further than his office door.

But that was the way they danced. She'd take one step forward and he'd take 2 steps back. Well, as they say, que sera sera!

She finally closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

***

"House.."

He could've sworn he heard her voice in his ear, but that was impossible so he ignored it.

"House…"

He felt her hands on his legs, sliding up to the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms. He lifted his hips up as a natural response and felt someone tugging the pants off.

"Mm…Cameron? How did you.."

"Shhh…just close your eyes. I've wanted this for so long."

"Wanted what?"

He felt her soft lips wrap around his cock and he let out a hiss as his head dropped back against the pillow. His hand went down and buried in her long blonde hair as she licked and swirled her tongue over the head of his shaft. He moved her hair out of the way so he could watch her and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She took even more of him in her mouth and he groaned so loudly he was sure he woke his neighbors. She looked up at him, her blue/green eyes and he thought he'd lose it right then. She was like a vision..staring back at him with his large cock in her mouth.

He let her carry on for a few minutes until he felt himself getting close. He gave a gentle tug on her hair and she slowly took him out of her mouth before climbing over him. He was going to start undressing her only to find that she was already naked so he reached for her breasts and they fit perfectly in his hands.

"So beautiful," he groaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasped at the sensations. He licked, nibbled and sucked for a good several minutes before turning his attention to its twin. Hearing her moans and quick breaths only made him want to pleasure her more and he pulled her closer. "Scootch up a bit..right here," he pointed to his chin and she did what he asked without a word.

With her knees on either side of his head, holding onto the headboard for support, House went to work. He ran his flat tongue down her centre and back again, making her moan. He reached up and grabbed onto her ass to hold her still as he continued to lap at her juices and his nose rubbed against that magic button that made her so close. She was practically riding his face and when he entered her with his tongue, she came with an explosive orgasm that sent her into convulsions above him.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top of her, amazed at how well his leg was cooperating at the time. But he didn't think too much about it. He had more important things going on.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Please…House..fuck me…"

Again, her breathless voice was almost his undoing as he maneuvered himself between her legs and gently but firmly, pushed his way inside her.

She gave a deep groan, somewhere from the back of her throat as he waited for a brief moment, allowing her to adjust to his immense size.

"Oh God House…fuck me! Now!"

He knew it was going to be quick but he didn't care. And he didn't think she would, either. His hands slid under her back and up to hold onto her shoulders as he began to move within her. He wanted to stretch it out as long as he possibly could, but it was quickly becoming futile.

"Faster, House! Oh God you feel so fucking good! Oh Yeah…"

House picked up the pace and reached down to grab her leg to wrap it around his waist so he could nail her even deeper.

"Deeper, House! Harder!"

He was sweating by this time, but he did what she asked. He grabbed her other leg and knelt in front of her as both her legs were against his shoulders and he pounded into her at that angle, making her feel like he would rip her in half.

It was hard, fast and dirty. All the things they both wanted and needed from each other and House delivered.

"I'm coming!" she screamed as she gripped the bedsheets and thrashed her head from side to side. "Oh..Oh yesss…fuck me House..that's it…right there…Ungghh…"

He felt her walls tightening around his cock and when he was sure she was spent, he let her legs down and gave a few more deep thrusts before finding his own release and calling out her name as he did so, his eyes clamped shut from the sheer force of it. It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. It ranked up there with the kind he had when he'd jack himself off. Even his leg was quivering from the exertion.

When he opened his eyes again, however, she was gone.

"What the.."

He looked around the room and there was no trace of her. Not even the lingering scent of her. He was lying on his stomach, in a wet spot, still wearing his pajama bottoms but his cock was now soft.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" he yelled in frustration as he rolled onto his back, still breathless.

_How could it be? _

_It seemed so real!_

_Felt so real._

He could still taste her. It was too damn good to have been just a wet dream. But that's all it was. All it would ever be. Or would it?

***

Cameron woke with a start, and incredibly spent. How, she didn't know. It had been so long since she'd slept with Chase. Her thoughts always went to House when he was fucking her anyway.

"House!" she said out loud as she sat up in bed. She was sweating and her hand was still in her panties that were now soaked with her own juices. "Oh..no way…this can't be happening!"

The whole thing was a dream. Nothing but a hardcore, erotic, wet dream that her mind somehow fabricated because it knew what she needed most at that moment.

She fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes. _Wow! If only it were real!_ In her innermost thoughts, she knew that sex with Greg House would be nothing short of exceptional. Sex with Chase had always been anything but. Mediocre at best. If she actually had an orgasm, it was a good night.

She had no doubt that House would bring her to orgasm each and every time they went to bed together.

Suddenly the idea of leaving town didn't seem like such an urgency.

The End.

* * *

_**A/N: I might add on to this. I'm going to leave it open for now. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Days of Wine and Roses

**_A/N: I'm glad you guys loved the first chapter. I'm not exactly sure where this is going. It'll be totally AU based on what happens in season 6. Just roll with it :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as House came through the lobby that morning, everyone knew enough to stay clear. He was obviously on a mission as he headed to Cuddy's office.

"Dr. House, you can't go in there.." her assistant called after him.

"Screw off. This is business," he barked over his shoulder as he opened the door and went in.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy, he just barged right in.."

Cuddy looked up to see a very distraught House and glanced at her assistant. "It's fine. Go back to your desk."

Once the door was closed, House sighed and flopped into a chair. "Cameron quit."

"I know."

"Do you know what her plans are?"

Cuddy arched an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

"No."

"Well I can't help you, even if I did know."

"Come on, this is Cameron. Yesterday she actually told me she loved me. And then she kisses me on the cheek and walks right out of my life."

"Do you love her, House?" She asked him, looking very serious.

"No. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I just feel.."

"Lost?"

House glanced at her. "You know where she is don't you?"

"She's staying at a hotel on the other side of town. She's flying to Paris tonight for a job interview."

"Paris?"

"That's what she said. Normally I wouldn't be telling you any of this. But I know you." She reached into a drawer and handed him a paper. "You wouldn't be hassling me just to mess with her."

"I..dreamed about her last night. It seemed so real. I took it as a sign."

"She's still technically married, House. At least wait for the ink on the divorce papers to dry before you go and do anything stupid."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he snapped.

"I'm not sure. That makes it even more scary."

"I'm not going to do anything crazy, so relax."

"I've been watching you and Cameron for years. All you've had to do is crook your finger and she'd come running. But when she took a chance and made a move, you'd go running in the other direction. It's time to stop running, House."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should just go with what you feel right now and do something about it. I know you're afraid of getting hurt but we all are. I highly doubt Cameron's going to break your heart."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"You're afraid of breaking hers?"

The soft nod was enough confirmation and Cuddy sighed. "Give her some time, House. If you still feel like this in a month, then I'll give you the time you need to pursue this. You don't want to go to her now when she's vulnerable. Give her time to heal and think about things. Who knows? Maybe she'll come to you."

"I doubt it," he said as he got up from the chair and left her office.

* * *

**_Three months later…_**

Paris was simply beautiful in winter. Especially at Christmas time. The "City of Lights" certainly lived up to its name. Every tree had lights in it and the Eiffel Tower looked beautiful as ever. The only thing missing was someone to enjoy it with.  
She and Chase were officially divorced. He sent the papers a week after she arrived in Paris and she promptly signed them and mailed them back to the lawyer. She wasn't sure why she didn't feel upset about it. She should have. Shouldn't she? She really did love him at one time in her life.

She sat at her desk in her office and rubbed her temples. _Get real! You never loved Chase! He was just a toy to keep you occupied while you stared after House like a lovesick puppy! The sad thing is that Chase legitimately loved you and he never suspected that you didn't feel the same. So don't deny that you didn't marry Chase just to help you forget about House. And let's not forget how you felt guilty when House lost his mind and went to Mayfield._

"Long day?"

The voice made her jump and she almost knocked over her coffee cup. She looked at the doorway to see Dr. Mike Crane standing there, smiling at her.

"Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"I was just walking by and saw you like that. Do you have a headache?"

"I'm beginning to," she sighed as she looked in her purse for some Advil. The man was persistent and it was also getting on her nerves. It didn't help that he was the top panty-peeler of the hospital. He'd give James Wilson a run for his money in that department.

She found the pill bottle, took 2 and swallowed them dry. Doing that in front of Dr. Crane made her think of House and his former Vicodin habit and she chuckled softly to herself.

"How about dinner tonight?"

"Sorry but I.."

"Just dinner. Between two collegues."

"Again, thanks but no thanks."

Dr. Crane looked pissed. _She_ _was turning __**him**__ down? Did hell freeze over?_

"Ya know, Dr. Cameron, I've noticed you since the first day you came here."

Her head shot up from her papers and she glared at him. "Am I supposed to be flattered by this? That you noticed me before anyone else? Sorry I can't say the same about you."

He scratched his head. _This was supposed to be easier. Everyone said she was such a sweetie. She should be swooning right now, not getting annoyed_. He switched to another tactic.

"So I hear you're from Jersey."

"Not originally. Please, Dr. Crane. I have a lot of work to get done before I leave for the day."

"Okay," he said, accepting defeat for the time being. "But I'll be coming back this way at the end of my shift so if you change your mind, just give me a shout."

_Like hell_. She gave him a curt wave, still looking over her files, not looking up at him. Hoping that would be enough of a hint that she wasn't interested. Honestly, the man gave her the creeps.

An hour went by and she finished her work early. Glancing at the clock she decided to take off before Dr. Crane pursued her again. But luck wasn't on her side.

He found her in the parking garage, trying to start a car that clearly had a dead battery.

"Your car battery is as dead as a doornail."

"So I've discovered. Do you have jumper cables, by any chance?"

"Nope. Sorry. But I do have a car that works. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Cameron looked at him with extreme suspicion and he laughed. "My intentions are extremely honorable, I assure you, Dr. Cameron. Of course, for my trouble would you allow me to take you to dinner on the way to your house?"  
She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She glanced at her watch. "It's only 4 O'clock. I'm not hungry yet. I think I'll just get a cab home. Thanks anyway."

She grabbed her things, locked her car and then hurried off without so much as a goodbye to him.

Little did she know that she made a big mistake. Women didn't turn him down. He'd just have to push a little harder next time. He knew she'd give in sooner or later.

* * *

"Okay so who is he?"

Cameron looked up and smiled at her friend Jenn. She was another doctor in the Immunology department and the two of them had gotten to be good friends over the last month when she transferred in from London.

"Who is _who_ and _what_ are you talking about?"

"Well you're obviously not interested in Dr. Crane, although I can't imagine why. The man is a sexual God. So there must be someone else."

"There's nobody else."

"Then why are you ignoring Dr. Crane?"

"Because he's not my type."

"He's everyone's type, Allison."

"Apparently not."

"Are you missing your ex-husband? Is that it?"

"No." _I'm missing my ex-boss._

Jenn sighed. "Well, whoever he is, he must really be something."

_Yes he is_. She sighed wistfully and returned to her work.

_* * *_

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and House felt more alone than he thought possible. Why, he could only guess. It was just another day to him. Always had been. And yet, he still felt sad, and a longing for something.

_God, I'm getting sentimental in my old age_, he chuckled to himself. After all, he was 50, soon to be 51 and he was miserable and alone. Cuddy had Lucas and who did he have? Wilson? Not bloody likely. Even Nora, their neighbor, no longer spoke to either of them.

The more days that past, the quicker the memory of that dream faded. He tried to keep it fresh in his mind, and it worked for awhile, but all dreams fade eventually to make room for new ones.

It was then he realized he had to do something. Anything.

He opened his laptop and did some surfing until he found what he was looking for. Ten minutes later, he was closing the laptop as Wilson breezed in for lunch.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. You're buying."

"Of course."

* * *

Mike Crane walked by Cameron's office and looked in as he usually did but something made him stop. Sitting on her desk was a very large arrangement of seasonal flowers. "What the.." he stared at the bouquet for a minute and then stormed off.

Two hours later, Cameron returned to her office with Jenn.

"Wow!" was Jenn's first reaction when she saw the beautiful spray of flowers.

Cameron walked over to them and took the card out of the envelope.

There was just one line: _Happy Valentine's Day to my Favorite Immunologist._

There was no name, but she didn't have to guess who they were from. It had House written all over it. He'd never be so cliché as to send roses.

As if on cue, a delivery boy brought in a huge vase with a dozen red and white roses and she groaned. They were beautiful, but they paled next to House's flowers.

"Oh my God, Allison! What are you up to?"

She took the card and briefly glanced at it before tossing it in the trash. "You want em?"

Jenn looked shocked. "Me?"

"They're from Mike Crane."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want them. I don't want to encourage him."

Jenn happily took the roses to her own office as Cameron admired House's bouquet. He completely outdid himself. The question was why? They hadn't spoken to each other since the day she left Princeton.

But she couldn't stop thinking about that dream she'd had the night she left. It seemed so real. Was it possible House was still thinking about her?

She went to her computer, composed an email to him and before she had second thoughts, hit _send_. The ball was in his court now. What he did with it, was up to him.


	3. Somebody's Watching Me

_**A/N: Some of you wondered why House went to Cuddy instead of Wilson in the last chapter. Normally I'd have him go to Wilson for something like that, but he knew Cuddy would have the info about Cameron that he needed so he went to her to serve his agenda. If he had to be vulnerable in order to get the info he was seeking, so be it. It worked though, didn't it? ;) Cuddy still can't say no to House. Also, if he goes off to be with Cameron, that gets him out of the way of her and Lucas' relationship. Just something I thought I'd clear up **_

**Chapter 3**

The computer beeped to let House know he had mail. He tore his eyes away from his porn and clicked on the mail icon. Sitting in his inbox was an email from her. He was almost afraid to look, but he did anyway, knowing it would bother him until he did.

_House,_

_The flowers are simply stunning. Thank you. I don't know why you did it, but I'm very glad you did, even though everyone now thinks I have a secret admirer! _

_-Cameron_

He smiled in spite of himself and closed his computer. He didn't feel it needed a response. It would have ended up sounding too snarky anyway. Besides, it was late where she was and she wouldn't be reading anything until tomorrow anyway. Maybe he'd come up with something witty to say by then. But probably not.

* * *

"What are those doing here?" Mike Crane demanded of Jenn when he saw the roses he'd sent to Cameron.

"Allison gave them to me. Nobody sent me any flowers and she felt bad. Besides, she has the other ones from her secret admirer."

Crane picked up the vase. "I sent these to Allison, not you."

Jenn was speechless as she watched him walk away and shook her head to clear it. _What the hell just happened?_

Cameron looked up when she saw Crane bring in the roses and he plopped them on her desk.

"I got these for you," he said, pointedly.

"And they're very nice, but…"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "But someone beat me to the punch. I get it. So who is he?"

"That's none of your business, Dr," she said primly, beginning to get annoyed, and a little freaked out by his behavior. "Now, I'm very busy with my charting so if you don't mind.."

Crane walked over to her desk and put both his hands on it for support, leaning over so his face was inches from hers.

"Women don't refuse me, Dr. Cameron." His tone was as icy as his glare and it made her shiver.

However, she remained calm for his benefit."Well then, this must be a new experience for you, because I just did. Good bye, Doctor."

"You're a bitch," he said, stone faced, still not moving.

She didn't look up as she signed her reports. "I learned from one of the best. I guess the bitch part stuck. And if you don't leave my office in five seconds, I'm calling security to remove you."

"Fine!" he shouted and stormed out of the office in a huff, leaving her slightly shaken and disturbed. When it came time to go home, she called security to escort her to her car, since it was slowly getting dark.

She let herself into her apartment, locked the door and made herself something to eat. As she sipped her wine, she opened her laptop and was thrilled to see a response from House.

_Cameron,_

_I sent the flowers because I know you like them and Valentine's Day is coming and I got a good deal so it was convenient too. How is Paris working out? Always know that if it doesn't, I've got a spot waiting for you. I wouldn't hesitate to fire someone if it meant having you back on the team again. Although it might be a bit uncomfortable with Chase there. Maybe I'll fire him again? It was fun last time._

_-House_

She sat back in her chair and smiled as she read the email again. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she couldn't help but place her hand over it. After all those years he still had that effect on her.

When she walked out of his office for the last time she thought that would be the end of it and she'd never see or hear from him again.

Why was he still hanging on? Did he want her to come back?

She hit reply and began typing a message back, finished her dinner and took a hot bubble bath before bed. Dr. Crane's antics that day completely frazzled her and she needed to unwind if she had any hope of sleeping.

* * *

"Just go to her, already!" Wilson groaned as he watched the smile on House's face get wider as he read the latest email from Cameron. He knew they'd been corresponding over the last week because House's mood improved quite a bit. He was thrilled that House was able to move on from pursuing Cuddy. That relationship had disaster written all over it anyway, and she seemed happy with Lucas.

However, the smile quickly faded as he read on and he slammed his laptop shut.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?"

House just shook his head and stared off into space like he was having one of his epiphanies during a case. Then he opened the laptop once more and read Cameron's email again.

_House,_

_Paris is fine, but the doctors in this hospital leave little to be desired. Particularly a certain male doctor who can't take no for an answer. I've only made one close friend here but that's about it. I'm working 12 hour days sometimes and making friends is damn near impossible. I miss PPTH more and more. There's a big fundraiser dinner coming up and I don't want to go because HE will be there. I know I should attend but the idea of seeing him makes me sick. I just know he's going to ask me to be his date. He's been hinting at such for the last couple of days. I'm at a loss of what to do at this point. God, I feel like such an insecure idiot but he's scaring me. And I don't scare easily. I worked for you, after all *grin*_

_I hope everything is going okay on your end. If you ever need a consult you know where to reach me._

_-Cameron_

"How much do you think a flight to Paris would cost?" House wondered out loud.

"Umm..not sure. I've never been. Something up with Cameron?"

He shrugged. "Part of me says don't get involved. But the other part says if I don't, I'll regret it."

"What's going on?"

"Some guy keeps asking her out and she keeps saying no. I hate guys like that," he said as he pounded his fist against the desk to make his point. "Why can't some guys understand, no means no?"

"So what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to fly to Paris, and see how far my cane goes up his ass."

"House..if you make any kind of scene, Cameron will never forgive you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Duhh! But if I don't do something, he will."

"Take a night to think it over before you just hop on a plane. You can't just show up for no reason. Cameron wouldn't buy it."

House's chin rested on the handle of his cane as he nodded, in deep thought. Wilson was right. He couldn't just barge into the hospital and claim her as his. She'd go crazy, and he'd end up looking like an obnoxious, overbearing idiot. No, he had to play it cool and let her call the shots. He already made up his mind that he wanted her. He'd leave it up to her to come to him.

* * *

Cameron stood next to her window and peered out. His car was there again, and so was he. Watching. _Watching for what? What did he expect to see?_

Crane had been watching her place for a few days now. She knew his car, so she knew it was him. She did go to the local police but was told that unless he made a move, their hands were tied. The best they could do was send a police car to go around the block a few times but she doubted that would be much of a deterrent.

For the first time, Cameron was afraid for her safety. She had nobody to call.

Well, there was one person. Would he mock her if she called him? Would he just laugh, tell her to suck it up and hang up on her? She figured it was hit or miss. With a final glance at her watch, she saw that it was midnight, which meant it would only be 7pm in Princeton.

* * *

House's cell phone rang as he was letting himself into the condo he and Wilson shared. When he had a hand free, he glanced at the number. It was unfamiliar so he let it ring until it went to voicemail. If it was important, whoever it was would leave a message. There was none. Shortly after, the land line began to ring. "Can you get that, House?" Wilson called out from the kitchen.

"It's the same number that called my cell," he called back as he headed for the bathroom. "I don't recognize it."

"Well if they're calling here, they obviously know you well enough to get this number."

The answering machine picked up and Cameron's voice filled the room. It was unlike anything Wilson had heard before. She sounded quiet, almost…scared.

"House? Are you there? If so, please pick up. I'm.." there was a pause that sounded like she was taking a sip of something. Wine, maybe? "I'm scared," she said quietly.

"What the hell?" Wilson said quietly as he reached for the handset. "Cameron?"

"Wilson? Why are you answering House's phone?"

"He and I bought a place, and he kept his phone number. Nolan thought it would be good for him to have a room mate for awhile. I just got your message. What's going on?"

House returned to the living room and pressed the speakerphone button. "You're on speaker. What's going on?"

"He's outside. Watching me. He's been watching me for the last few days and I don't know what to do."

"Have you gone to the police?" Wilson inquired.

"Yeah but they're useless. Just as bad as back home," she chuckled, but he could still hear the fear in her voice.

Wilson gave House a knowing glance and pointed to the laptop silently. House nodded and picked up the handset.

"Just sit tight. Shut the drapes, close the blinds, whatever."

"It's…good to hear your voice," she whispered. "Instead of email, I mean."

He felt like his heart was swelling in his chest, and yet, he felt completely helpless.

"When did you say that benefit thing was?"

"Next week."

"Good. I'm going with you. Wilson's online right now booking me a flight out there. You don't work tomorrow do you? It's Saturday."

"Not anymore no. Are you really coming over here? For me? Really?" She sounded like a little girl and his heart went out to her. He could almost see her sitting on her bed or curled up in the corner of her couch in the dark. It was so unlike her, and yet it was just like her, too. "And you're really going to be my date to the benefit?" she added.

He could hear her smiling. "Exactly. Without the date part."

"Of course."

"Don't leave your place. He can't sit out there forever. Sooner or later he'll have to leave. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cameron gave him her address and when he hung up with a promise he'd be there soon, she smiled. For the first time in weeks, she actually felt safe.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooo scary! Stay tuned!**_


	4. Someone to Watch Over Me

_**A/N: You guys still with me? Good. Buckle your seatbelts..you're in for a bumpy ride. Muahaha!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Cameron cleaned her apartment like a mad woman all morning, getting it ready for House's arrival. She had no idea what time he'd be arriving and she didn't want to be worrying about it at the last minute. She made sure the second bedroom had fresh linens and that there were lots of clean towels. She didn't know how long he planned to stay. She felt like a chicken with its head cut off.

To make matters worse, Crane was out there again, across the street. This time he was sitting on the sidewalk smoking. She had no intention of leaving that apartment until House showed up. Every little noise made her jump. So when the phone rang, she jumped ten feet.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I'm leaving the airport now."

Relief flooded her and she collapsed on a chair. He actually came through for her!

"Okay I'll see you soon then. I only live twenty minutes from the airport."

"Do I have to ring to be let in?"

"No. You just come through the front door and take the elevator to the second floor. I'm in suite 232."

"All right. See you then."

She hung up, jumped in the shower quickly and got changed. It would be lunch time soon and he would no doubt be hungry so she began to prepare some french onion soup for both of them.

The taxi pulled up in front of Cameron's building and House got out. The cab driver got his bag out of the trunk, House tipped him and looked around. He saw the car parked across the street and a man sitting in the driver's seat but pretended not to notice as he casually went into the building like he belonged there.

The sound of wood knocking against wood startled Cameron once again but she recognized it instantly and it brought a smile to her face as she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

He looked almost like a knight in shining armor to her. Standing there, leaning against his cane wearing a button down shirt, T-shirt underneath and jeans, he looked amazing and suddenly her mouth went dry.

"He's down there, isn't he?" Were the first words out of his mouth as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Yep. Did you see him?"

"I didn't get a good look, didn't want to make it obvious."

"Good idea. Are you hungry? I made lunch."

He arched his eyebrow as he leaned his cane against the chair. "You cook?"

"Yes, I cook," she giggled as he followed her into the kitchen area.

"Smells good whatever it is."

"I hope you like french onion soup."

"I like anything."

Their eyes locked for a minute and her heart raced. Wow! Those blue eyes were so hypnotic. She knew when he looked at her that way, she was completely powerless to him. If he asked her to rob a bank with him, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

She put the bowl of soup in front of him along with some french bread.

"This is really good!" he exclaimed after the first couple of bites. "I won't want to leave here."

_I hope not! _"How long are you planning on staying?"

He chuckled. "Already trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. I need to know how much food to get when I go to the store later."

"Cuddy cleared me for a week. I figured that was enough time to get that psycho off your back."

"What are you planning?"

"Well," he said as he swallowed another spoonful, "clearly he can't take no for an answer so I'll make it clear that you're already taken."

Cameron's eyes widened. "He'll flip out!"

"I hope so. That will make the game even more fun."

"This isn't a game, House."

"It is to me," he grinned at her, but saw she wasn't smiling anymore. "Unclench. It'll be fine. I didn't come all the way over here without some kind of a master plan. Leave it to me."

He finished his soup and grinned at her across the table with that look that made her melt. "I need a nap."

"Of course. I have the guest room all made up for you."

"Perfect."

He followed her to the guest room and plopped himself on the comfortable double bed. It was a little short for him, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'm going to run up to the store while you sleep. Is there anything you want?"

"I'm easy. Whatever," he mumbled as he quickly drifted off.

Cameron stood in the doorway and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked adorable when he slept. The fine lines on his face, around his eyes were gone and he looked amazingly peaceful. His hair had grown out since she'd last seen him, and there was more grey and silver than brown hair, but she didn't care. He was still her amazing, sexy ex-boss.

Finally tearing herself away, she closed the door behind her, grabbed her car keys and left the building. Before getting into her car she took a look around her. She didn't see any signs of Mike Crane's car, or him and let out a sigh of relief. At least she could have some peace of mind for a little while at least.

Of course, Mike Crane had taken a different car that day, and parked around the corner where he could still see her building, but she would be unable to see him. He followed her to the store but he didn't approach her until she returned to her car with a full shopping cart.

"A lot of food for a little girl," he chuckled as he leaned against the trunk of her car.

She jumped at his voice and whirled around to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shopping. Same as you. What's with all the stuff?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I like to shop for a week at a time. Why are you watching my apartment like some psychopath?"

He pretended to look shocked. "What? I haven't!" he stammered, and then blushed. "But..now that I have your attention, I wanted to ask you to be my date at the benefit on Monday night."

"Well you could have just come to my office and asked me instead of stalking me in a supermarket parking lot."

"I did! Or at least I tried. You kicked me out of your office. So will you?"

"No," she said simply as she put the last bag of groceries in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Give me one good reason why not and I won't bother you anymore?"

"Why do I have the feeling that's a bold faced lie?"

"Come on, give a guy a break."

"I already have a date," she smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"Who? That freak in radiology? Or maybe your best girlfriend?"

"It's none of your business."

"But you haven't had any visitors and.."

"Ah-hah!" she shouted as she pushed him away from her car. "How would you know that unless you were watching my apartment?"

He was astounded at being found out and he stared at the ground as she jumped into her car, locked the doors and sped off.

The slam of the door woke House from his nap and he got up to investigate. Cameron was sitting on the floor, surrounded by grocery bags, and she was hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's going on?"

She looked up at him and shuddered. "He confronted me in the store parking lot."

"Shit," he hissed as he kicked a grocery bag out of the way and sat down next to her as she relayed the events.

"Well..that settles that. You don't leave my sight while I'm here."

"House, you're not going to work with me. No way," she said as she shook her head.

"Aww come on. It would be fun."

"No," she said as she got up and carried the groceries into the kitchen area. House grabbed a few bags and together they unpacked the food and put it away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he stood close, watching her every move. She was very jumpy and uptight.

"I'm going to be. I just..hate men that want what they can't have. So they keep chasing, thinking that I'm going to change my mind, or that I'm simply confused and don't know what I want. Do I come off that way, House?"

"No. You're a strong person. If you weren't, none of this would be happening. You would've been swept off your feet like all those women before you. Since you said no, you've become an even bigger conquest. He's showing his true colors, and they're not pretty, are they?"

"Not in the least." She turned around and smiled up at him. "Since when did you become so insightful?"

He gave her a quirky grin. "I have a great shrink."

She laughed as tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well then I'll be sure to give my regards to Dr. Nolan. Although I know there was a bit of House philosophy in there too."

"Just a little." Then he took a step closer and reached for her hands.

"I'm glad you came over here. I just didn't know who else to call."

"Didn't want to call Chase?"

"I don't want to give him the wrong idea. He's part of my past now. Besides, something like this..he wouldn't handle it very well."

"Probably not. How am I doing so far?"

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling and her teeth amazingly white and perfect. He didn't know what came over him when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. It wasn't a big hug, just a gentle squeeze, but he let it linger for a few seconds before breaking away. She felt the lost connection immediately and sighed as she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"Because you looked like you needed a hug. Was I wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. It was..nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Another one of Dr. Nolan's prophecies. Hugs are good things. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Although Cameron was grateful that he changed the subject quickly, the sexual tension still hung in the air and she didn't know what to make of it. However, House managed to get her mind off of it by offering to help make dinner. She'd heard that he had taken some cooking lessons with Wilson and that he surprised everyone by mastering culinary skills by applying them, somehow, to his vast knowledge of, well, everything. The dinner turned out amazing and after a bottle of wine between them, she was very relaxed and mellow. They watched a movie and then House decided to turn in early. Not quite ready to sleep yet, she got up and looked in on House. He was dead to the world. His fists were curled up under his chin and he looked completely relaxed. She smiled to herself and quietly went back to her room where she climbed into bed to read for awhile. It was still early, after all. However, when she went to use the bathroom an hour later, Crane was out there and she froze. He was sitting on the hood of his car having a smoke, and waved at her when he saw her looking out the window. It startled her so much she jumped back and knocked a lamp onto the floor.

House woke up with a start and heard her curse as she cleaned up the mess.

"What happened?" he yawned, wiping his eyes.

"I just..knocked over a lamp. Go back to bed. It's fine."

He watched her and came to the conclusion that she was anything but. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist. Her pulse was racing, and she was shaking. "Cameron..what's wrong?"

"He's out there," she whispered. "He waved at me." Her voice was shivering, and it worried him. She was scared to death.

"Get back into bed. I'm going out there and give him a rectal exam with my cane."

"No!" She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You are NOT going out there. I don't need him coming after you."

"He can't keep this up..and the cops aren't doing anything!" he pointed out.

"I know but…please..I don't want you starting something. I need you to stay with me. Please, House?"

He looked like he was seriously considering her words and watched as she climbed back into bed. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the room. He returned a minute later with a glass of water and something in his hand. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"Ativan."

"Seriously, House?"

"Seriously. Come on. It's just a half. It'll get you to sleep but it won't make you dopey the next day."

"I'm well aware of the effects of Ativan, thankyouverymuch." But she took the pill with the water.

House turned out the light and climbed into bed with her. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"You're shivering. I need to warm you up or you'll go into shock."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up to her chin. "If you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just said so," she said with a slight grin.

"I'd rather do other things, but that's beside the point. Now go to sleep."

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head as his hand gently stroked her hair.

"Mm..that's very soothing," she mumbled.

"G'night, Cameron."

"G'night, House.

* * *

Songs listened to: _Kix-Don't Close Your Eyes_

_Guns N Roses-November Rain_


	5. A Knight in Shining Armor

_**A/N: Here's the climax of our story. Are ya ready? Crane is very bad in this chapter but it ends happily, I promise! **_

_**Warning: Sexual assault but NO rape.**_

**Chapter 5**

When Cameron woke up the next morning she felt refreshed, alert and ready to take on the day. The plans were to take House into town and get him a suit or maybe even a tuxedo for the benefit dinner and maybe see some sights of Paris if he was up for it.

House was up for seeing the main tourist attractions, agreed to let her find him something to wear, but whined when she picked up her dress but wouldn't show it to him.

"You got to see my tux," he pouted as they stopped for a coffee at a nearby café.

"That's different. You needed one. I already had my dress. I just had to pick it up."

"That's true. Damn you're good!"

"Damn right."

Of course, it wasn't lost on House how many times she looked over her shoulder as they went from place to place. Eventually he'd had enough.

"If you look over your shoulder one more time I'm going to give you a reason to do so."

"Sorry."

House wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He wasn't out front when we left this morning so how or why would he be following us? He doesn't even know where we are. He's probably sitting outside your apartment right now like an idiot."

Cameron giggled at the thought. House was probably right.

"If you do it one more time, consequences will be dire," he said in a menacing tone, but she could tell from his expression he was anything but.

They went somewhere for lunch and he made sure she was seated facing away from everything so if she did look over her shoulder, he'd nail her. It took ten minutes before she did it, and he laughed out loud as she looked sheepish.

"You are in soooo much trouble."

* * *

Cameron managed to sneak out of the apartment to go to work before House woke up. She made sure there was a pot of coffee ready for him and left a key in case he wanted to go out.

The hospital was busy with last minute preparation for the benefit. It wasn't being held at the hospital like PPTH had been known to do. It would be at a conference center nearby.

Jenn came rushing into Cameron's office first thing and her eyes were wide. "Two big pieces of news."

"Okay..good or bad?"

"Good! First, Dr. Crane invited me to be his date at the benefit tonight!"

Jenn looked so happy that Cameron didn't have the heart to burst her bubble by telling her that he'd been stalking her for the last several days. "That's great. And the other news?"

"Some guy with a hot voice left a message for you to call him at home."

"That's the second piece of good news?"

"No, the second piece was that he told you, and I quote, to come home early so you guys can take a shower."

Cameron groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"So who is he?"

"You might've heard of him. Dr. Greg House."

Jenn's eyes went even wider, if that was possible. "The Diagnostician from Jersey?"

"Yep."

"He's here?"

"Yeah. He arrived on Saturday."

"Wow! I heard he's very attractive but a complete jerk. Funny, he didn't come off that way when I talked to him."

"He's mellowed," Cameron sighed.

"Well I can't wait to meet him. I know he's been asked to lecture here a few times over the years but he always refuses."

"House doesn't do lectures."

Jenn cocked her head to one side. "You call him House? Not Greg?"

"I've never called him Greg. It's always been House or Dr. House."

"Not even now that he's staying with you?"

Cameron shrugged and smiled at her friend. "So.._who_ are you wearing tonight?"

Mike Crane sauntered into Cameron's office and she ignored him until he sat down across from her desk without being invited.

"You'll be happy to know that I don't need you to be my date tonight," he said smugly.

"Ecstatic, actually." She glanced at the clock on the wall and was relieved to see that it was almost quitting time.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be there tonight."

He pretended to look surprised. "Without a date? How sad."

"I told you I have a date for tonight," she said as she began to pack things up.

"Oh yes..when you were so anxious to get away from me the other day. I can't help but wonder if that was just an excuse to get me off your back."

"Sorry, no. You'll meet him tonight if he thinks you're even worthy of a handshake. Which I doubt."

"Who is this clown? Why haven't I heard of him?"

"I'm sure you have."

"It's Dr. Greg House!" Jenn called out from across the hall as she was making copies.

The look on Crane's face was priceless to say the least. "House? Your mystery date is House? _The_ Greg House?"

"You've heard of him then? Great. Then I won't have to bother him with an introduction."

"I've never met the man. But he does have quite a reputation."

"Yes he does. Now, if you'll excuse me, Dr. Crane. I have to head home and get ready. Dr. House is waiting."

"He's at your place now? Since when?"

"Since Saturday." She was truly enjoying this. The fact that she managed to get House into her apartment without Crane even knowing was like a small victory.

"That would explain all the food you bought."

"Yep. Did you really think I could eat all that by myself? Geesh..you're one lousy stalker. He was right under your nose and you didn't even know it. Don't quit your day job, Doctor."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" House called to her as he shoved his wallet and a few other things into his inside jacket pocket and grabbed the new black and silver cane he purchased the day before.

"Just a sec!"

Cameron put the last earring in, took one last look at herself and emerged from the bedroom into the hallway. "Ready now."

House glanced up once, and then did a double take when he saw her. She was absolutely stunning. Her dress was royal blue with sequins that hugged her tiny figure and showed off every possible asset she had. It went all the way down to the floor with a slit halfway up one side which showed off her amazingly long legs. His first instinct was to go to her and slide his hand all the way up those legs of hers but he managed to restrain himself.

"You're not going out like that, are you?" He asked, looking dead serious.

Cameron frowned. "What's wrong? You don't like the dress?"

"The dress is fine. Beautiful. But there's something missing..come here."

She walked over, heels clicking on the hardwood floor and it made him think of Cuddy and how her heels sounded like that. He cringed. "Turn around and close your eyes."

When she did so, he opened the jewelry box he had in his pocket and she felt something being placed around her neck and fastened. "You can look now."

She opened her eyes and went to the nearest mirror to take a look at the white gold chain around her neck that had a silver heart encrusted with diamonds hanging from it. It was just long enough that it rested perfectly just above her breasts and it sparkled like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"House…" she whispered as she gingerly touched the heart. "I..don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." She turned around to face him, her eyes misty with oncoming tears. "Thank you. I love it." _I love you._

"Shall we go then? The cab just pulled up."

"Yeah I'm ready now."

House linked her arm in his and opened the door. "Then let's go get 'em."

* * *

Jenn was sitting at the table with some other doctors while Crane went to get them a drink from the bar. She saved two seats for Cameron and House and when she saw them arrive, she waved.

"Want a drink?" House asked her.

"Champagne. I'll meet you at the bar in a minute. I just want to talk to Jenn for a second."

"Okay."

"By the way, Crane's at the bar. Try not to start anything."

House gave her a smile that damn near made her melt and they locked eyes with each other until he broke the stare. He headed for the bar and waited for the bartender to notice him.

"Dr. House, I presume?"

He turned his head to stare into dark brown eyes and a young face. "Cameron's stalker, I presume?"

Crane chuckled. "Yeah yeah. From the way I see it, you had your chance. She moved out here to get away from your pathetic crippled ass. So do yourself a favor, get on a plane and go back to Jersey. One man's trash is another man's treasure, so they say."

"I suggest you watch your mouth around me, kid. I promised Cameron I wouldn't start anything, but if you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way, my cane will find a new home up your ass."

As if on cue, she approached them with Jenn behind her. "House, since you already seem to know Dr. Crane, I won't bother with that introduction, but this young lady has been dying to meet you. Dr. Jenn Sayers, Dr. Greg House."

House shook her outstretched hand and gave her a genuine smile that made her want to melt into a puddle. "Dr. House, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I've read your articles. They're absolutely brilliant."

"Thanks. Nice accent. Yorkshire?"

She smiled even wider, impressed. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Have you been?"

"No. But I have an ear for accents. And any friend of Cameron's is a friend of mine."

The bartender placed their drinks on the bar top. While the three of them were talking, Crane was looking like the cat that ate the canary as he slid the glass of champagne closer to Cameron with a smug grin. "Your champagne, Allison."

She absent-mindedly reached for the glass but House was quick. He grabbed her wrist and the liquid spilled across the bar, soaking the special coaster that House brought with him.

"House! What the hell?" she yelled.

"Just a precaution. Wouldn't want you to forget this night," he said as he discretely showed her the discolored coaster signifying the champagne had been dosed with GHB. "Go back to our table. I'll get you another."

When the ladies walked away, House turned to Crane. "Pretty slick. Try something like that again and you'll be picking splinters out of your ass till the day you die."

"You can't prove anything," Crane laughed as he got up with his and Jenn's drinks and went back to their table. House was given a tray for his and Cameron's and he made his way back as quickly as possible.

"You are not to leave my sight. Understand?" he whispered in her ear. "Smile if you understand. Like I'm whispering sweet nothings to you."

Cameron blushed and smiled back at him. "Would you?"

"Really?" he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and began to nibble on her ear, sending shock waves down her spine and a tingle between her legs. "Do you want to hear how when I saw you in this dress I wanted to run my hands up your leg? These fingers aren't just good for playing the piano, Dr. Cameron."

She coughed to hide the groan that started in the back of her throat, and Jenn smiled at them.

"I'm just going to use the washroom," Cameron whispered as she got up.

"Panties wet?" he whispered with a wink, which made her legs weak as she tried to stand.

"Who says I'm wearing any," she whispered back, enjoying the shocked look on House's face as she got up and walked toward the restrooms.

"Care to dance, Jenn?" Crane asked her, offering his hand to the young lady.

"Of course, Mike."

House stayed put, keeping an eye on the direction that Cameron went, not noticing Crane had only danced until the end of the song with Jenn and suddenly disappeared. Jenn returned to the table alone and he frowned. "Where's your date?"

"He said something about needing to use the washroom."

"Fuck!" House cussed under his breath as he got up and headed in that direction as fast as his bum leg would allow.

Cameron had just finished washing her hands and was checking her make-up when she heard the door open and close.

"Is that you, Jenn?"

"No, and it's not lover boy either. Don't worry, I locked the door. Nobody will bother us."

Cameron backed away from Crane, looking like a trapped, scared animal as he advanced on her.

"Get out of here!" she shouted before he pressed himself against her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Why do you dislike me so much? You know women adore me. You're not fooling anyone, trying to make me jealous with Dr. Cripple out there. I know it's all for show." His other hand was sliding down over her breasts, and then down to the slit in her dress. "You're so beautiful, Allison. You can have any guy you want. I know you want me. You've played a good game, but now it's time to face facts. You want me, it's obvious. I know how often you'd look out your window and see me down there. It turned you on, didn't it? Answer me, you little slut!"

Cameron shook her head and he smacked her in the forehead, causing her skull to hit the wall. She saw stars momentarily. Tears were running down her face and she was scared out of her mind. _Where the hell was House?_

House was standing outside the bathroom door, trying to hear something, anything. Finally he knocked on the door. "Cameron?"

Crane was roughly groping her, as he pressed his erection against her stomach. "Get rid of him or I'll fucking beat him up, drag him in here and make him watch me rape your tight little ass right here on this dirty floor. Ever had it up the ass? It feels good. Might not feel so good for you though. Tell him everything's fine and you'll be out in a minute."

"I'll be right out!" She called to him, praying that he wouldn't leave.

"Are you okay? Too much champagne, perhaps?" House called back through the vent in the door.

"I'm fine. I'm..just fixing my makeup."

"Why is the door locked?"

Crane's intrusive fingers were distracting her and she tried keeping her legs crossed to deny him access but he jammed his knee between hers. "Get rid of him! Or I will," he hissed in her ear.

"Greg, I'll be right out."

House frowned immediately. Something was definitely wrong. _Since when did she call him anything except House?_ "Okay. I'll go back to the table then."

"Good girl," Crane whispered in her ear as he turned her around and slammed her chest up against the cold tile wall. He grabbed her dress and lifted it up to her waist to reveal the matching thong underwear. "Nice ass. I'll bet it's as tight as it looks. I can't wait to find out."

Little did they know that House was more than ready to break up Crane's little party. He already had the key from some janitor he bribed down the hall and he carefully put the key in the lock and turned it slowly. There were two security guards standing close, ready to move in.

"This could get ugly," House whispered to them as he held his cane like a baseball bat and went inside.

As soon as Cameron heard Crane fumbling with his belt she knew it was all over. _Why did House just walk away? How could he leave me like that?_

"Hey, asshole!"

Crane turned his head in surprise to see House standing there, ready to strike.

"I warned you. I hope you know a good Proctologist. You're going to need one."

"She's a whore, man! She dragged me in here with her. She's nothing but a little slut!"

She heard a loud crack of wood splitting in two and Crane dropped to the floor like a rock. The next thing she knew, she was in House's arms and he was holding her for dear life as security came in and carried an unconscious Crane outside.

"How..did you know?" she sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"You called me Greg. You've _never_ called me that. And, for the record, I liked it."

She almost laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I'm ruining your tux," she sniffed.

"That's what dry cleaners are for." He reached for her wrist and took her pulse. It was fast but not racing and he figured she would be okay in a few minutes. The minutes ticked by and she seemed composed, for the most part. As well as someone who was about to be completely violated in a ladies' bathroom could be, anyway. She was tough, and he had no doubt she'd get over it quickly. He had no intention of leaving Paris until he was sure she'd be fine, and that Crane would never practice medicine again.

"Think you can go back to the benefit now? They're serving dinner soon. You need to eat something. And a few stiff drinks couldn't hurt either."

"Yes, I'm fine. You might need to help me up. My legs feel like Jell-o."

House managed to get up on his own, but he didn't have his cane any longer so he braced himself against the vanity so he could help Cameron to her feet. She was looking into his eyes with that expectant gaze he'd seen before. Three years before, to be exact. "Why are you looking at me that way?" he finally asked.

"I think this is the part when the hero kisses the girl."

House snickered and looked at the floor. "I'm hardly anyone's hero."

Cameron reached up and placed her hands on his face, searching to make contact with those beautiful blue eyes.

"But you're _my_ hero."

He looked back at her and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to stand between his legs. It felt like déjà vu as she stood close and touched his face, feeling the stubble of his beard against her fingers as his other hand slid up her back and buried in her long hair. His eyes flickered closed and as his lips came down on hers, she sighed. His lips were so soft and so gentle against her own that her legs were starting to feel wobbly again. Her hands slid down his chest as he pulled her against him while deepening the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and explored hers and their passion rose to new heights. If they hadn't been in the ladies bathroom, he would've taken her right there on the vanity.

The door opened and an older lady came in, saw them, gasped in horror and quickly left. House pulled away, and immediately started laughing. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

Cameron grabbed her clutch purse and nodded. "Me too."

_**A/N: I hope that wasn't too graphic. I toned it down a LOT from what I originally wrote. I'll make it up to you with some nice, romantic sex in the next chapter.**_

_**Also, GHB is an equivalent to the date rape drug, Rohypnol aka "Roofies"  
**_


	6. From Paris to Princeton

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I told some of you that I had more ideas but I think I'll end it here and take those ideas to one-shot Land haha. When you get to the end of this chapter you'll see what I mean. I've got a one-shot in my head that's screaming to get out so I need to finish this and start on that.**_

**Chapter 6**

The police showed up right after the meal was finished and House took care of it. Since Cameron had made a complaint before, it would not be a case of Crane's word against hers. House also handed over the drink coaster that was stained with the champagne laced with GHB. The case was airtight and the police assured her that Crane would not be bothering her anytime soon. He was still unconscious after being hit with House's cane.

After that, House and Cameron agreed they'd had enough excitement for one evening and left early. In the cab on the ride home, she rested her head against House's shoulder, holding his hand as she dozed lightly. He was exhausted too. He looked down at her sweet face and sighed. _How could someone even think about hurting her?_ It blew his mind. She was so nice, caring and considerate. It amazed him that someone would want to take advantage of that.

The cab pulled up to the apartment, House paid the driver and woke Cameron. Once inside, she headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She felt so violated and dirty, but she also felt a sense of safety she'd never experienced before. House was there for her, and he was definitely her savior. Even if he didn't believe it.

As scary as the evening was, it made her want House even more than she ever imagined. Seeing him standing there, in the bathroom holding one half of the broken cane, he looked like an angel. Maybe it was the white shirt that cast a glow from the bright lights that made him look like an apparition. She seriously thought she was hallucinating until he took her in his arms and made her feel safe again.

She wanted to feel that closeness again. She almost felt like she had to have it the way House had to have his Vicodin.

When she emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajama shorts and tank top, House was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV in his pajamas also.

"House?"

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Could you..I mean..would you mind..sleeping in my bed tonight? Please?"

House understood completely and nodded. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. You don't have to come now if you don't want to."

He turned off the TV and got up without a word, following her into the bedroom. Once they were comfortable, Cameron's cheek against his chest, and his arm around her, they lay together in a comfortable silence.

"What made you think of doing the GHB test?" she suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, from what you told me, I would've been surprised if he _didn't_ try to drug you. He tried everything else. You were just lucky that I wouldn't let you drink. Not like he would've gotten very far if you had."

She smiled up at him. "You saved me twice tonight."

"I guess I did. Now get some sleep."

She tried to fall asleep. She really did. But her mind was going a mile a minute and wouldn't stop long enough to let her drift off. _What was going to happen next? Would he cut the trip short and go back to Princeton? Would he want to spend time with me? And how the hell did he manage to fall asleep so fast?_

She watched him sleep for a few minutes and her hand went to touch his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his soft T-shirt. Her fingers slid across until she felt one of his nipples and she gently ran her finger over it, feeling it harden a little.

House stirred but he was still asleep, his breathing soft and relaxed so she kept on exploring. He was truly a beautiful man, with an amazing upper body that was perfectly sculpted but not overly. Just enough to make him look like he took good care of himself.

Cameron propped herself up on one side and her hand dipped under his T-shirt, and her fingers brushed against the hairs on his chest to his other nipple, which was also firm. He was giving off a scent that was becoming quickly intoxicating and she found herself leaning over to nuzzle his neck.

By then, House was awake, but he pretended to be asleep for her sake. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he was curious as to how far she'd go. Catching a whiff of her hair and the feel of her fingers against his skin was making him very aroused and he felt himself growing under the sheet.

Cameron let her hand trail down his chest to the hem of his shirt and she pulled up a bit to expose his flat stomach. There was a light trail of hair from his navel down past the waistband of his pants and she thought it was very erotic. She leaned over and placed soft kisses on his stomach as she pushed his shirt up a little higher.

_God, he smelled so sexy!_ It was a mix of very masculine body wash and something else, she wasn't sure. His own musky scent was as good as any aphrodisiac.

She pulled the sheets back to reveal a very nice surprise standing at full attention. Of course, she couldn't see him through his pajama bottoms, but the length alone was enough to shock her. It had to be at least 8 inches long at first sight, and she couldn't tell how wide but she didn't care. The thought of that long cock sliding in and out of her made her breath quicken and she felt her panties getting wet.

She slipped one hand under the waistband of his pants and felt the smooth skin underneath. She had to feel him, touch him.

House took a whiff of her hair as she rested her cheek against his chest while her hand explored that bit of skin between his stomach and his cock and he felt like he was in heaven. He stirred and let his hand gently rub Cameron's back.

"Wha..what're you doing?"

"Mmm..just..relaxing. Want me to stop?" she whispered back as she continued to place kisses along his treasure trail.

"No..carry on."

"That's what I hoped you'd say."

Before he could respond, she was kissing him with all the pent-up desire and desperation that she felt. He started kissing back and let his hands slide under her tank top so he could feel her silky soft skin. When one of his hands gently cupped her breast, she gasped.

Her breasts weren't big, but they weren't small either. In fact, he thought they were perfect. They fit in the palm of his hand just right.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, which by then was a tight bud and he happily kissed and sucked until she was rubbing herself against him. With a quick move, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor and gave him full access to her breasts.

"House..Oh..God…"

"You can call me Greg," he whispered as he gently bit her nipple and she cried out, but not from pain. It was pure electric pleasure he was giving her and she wanted more. It was just like the dream she'd had, only so much better. She knew he'd be extraordinary in bed, and so far he was proving to be just that.

Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and he helped her remove it. They rubbed their bare chests together and their moans filled the room.

His hands slid down over her thighs and grabbed her ass as he rolled them over and moved on top of her with a deep growl. "All mine," he grunted as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts and made her squirm underneath him.

"I always was," she breathed as he placed hot kisses down her neck and across her chest as his fingers played with her.

"And always will be, I hope."

"I think that's a given," she chuckled as she continued to gyrate against his fingers. She was getting close. Oh, so amazingly close. "That's soo..goood.."

"You're nice and wet for me."

"Always," she panted as she rode his hand faster until she came and covered his fingers with her juices. House sucked on his fingers, and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips. A lot of women didn't like that, but she seemed to. Of course, that was partly due to the fact that he was an excellent kisser and she didn't care what was on his lips as long as they were on hers.

"That was..like a dream I had months ago. It was so good."

House was pulling off his pajama bottoms but paused when she mentioned her dream. "How about we make the dream a reality?"

He stood there in all his naked glory, his erection still hard as a rock and she immediately went to him, got down on her knees without a word and took him in her mouth.

House hissed as she took him inch by inch and grabbed a handful of her hair. "You're…too good at that..unghh.."

Her hand grasped him at the base of his cock as she licked and swirled her tongue around the head until he was gently thrusting into her mouth.

He knew his leg wouldn't be able to stand there much longer and he placed his hand under her chin. When she sat back, he pushed her onto the bed, grabbed her legs and entered her slowly. Their groans filled the room as they rode together, slowly but deeply. It wasn't like the dream anymore. It was almost like he was _making love_ to her.

When he grabbed her leg and lifted it higher, she cried out as he thrust deeper and covered her mouth with his to swallow her screams. He kissed all over her neck and down her throat until his mouth fastened onto her breast once again.

Cameron's other leg wrapped around his hip as she rocked against him. He grabbed her hands and held them down on either side of her head as he kissed her deeply and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Her tongue danced with his as she met each of his thrusts, and she could feel herself getting close.

She opened her eyes and saw that House's eyes were also open, and staring deeply into hers. "Come back to Princeton with me," he panted, still thrusting. "You don't need to be here anymore. I want you with me."

She was about to tell him she'd follow him anywhere but she was so close..she couldn't keep her eyes from fluttering closed. All she could do was nod.

Her orgasm was powerful, so powerful that her walls tightened around his cock and he let out a strangled cry as he tried to hold back. He let her ride it out and then a few more thrusts pushed him over the edge and he fell hard.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," she sighed breathlessly as House collapsed against her and buried his face in her neck.

"You're incredible," House mumbled into her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"And yes, I'll go back to Princeton with you."

He raised his head and smiled back at her. He didn't have to say anything else. She was his, he was hers and that was all the promise they needed. For once in House's life, he was actually happy.

**The End**

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and given me ideas (You know who you are!) They're greatly appreciated!**_

_**Songs used in this chapter:**_

_Love Theme - Meet Joe Black_

_Dedication - United 93**  
**_


End file.
